


C-to-A-Support

by MonadosPower



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: A-Support, B-Support, C-Support, M/M, Onesided Kent/Sain, idk - Freeform, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonadosPower/pseuds/MonadosPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mainly based off of Kent and Sain's C-to-A-Support, but with a minor twist to it, pairing-wise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C-to-A-Support

Our green (and flirty) cavalier had just finished a battle on the, well, battlefield. He thought that he could take on the rest of the enemies by himself, no matter how many times the others tried to convince him. Every time they did so, he'd always reply with a: "I'm fine, I'll be able to handle it!". Currently, he was sitting in the medical tent. There were no severe injuries on him, but a few bruises here and there. Sain insisted that only a vulnerary would help his injuries. Figuring that there was no changing his mind, they luckily still had some left over. A voice then called out to Sain as a figure entered the tent.

"Sain!"

Sain smiled. He easily figured out where that voice was coming from.

"Ah, Kent!"

The ginger of the two sighed and shook his head.

"Take it easy out there, all right? We're not the only ones fighting out here, you know. Feel free to let Lord Eliwood face the enemy now and again."

A small frown found its way onto Sain's expression.

"But then...how can I show off my _grace_ in battle?"

Kent then raised a brow in confusion. Although, knowing his friend, he had a good idea on what the answer would be.

"For whom do you intend to 'show off'?"

And just like that, a smile replaced that frown on Sain's expression.

"Why, all the lovely ladies in out camp of course! This is the best time to catch their eye, you know. I've got to look _good_ for my admirers!"

Of course. Of course it would be the ladies. At this point, Kent was getting furious at his flirty companion.

"You will _never_ change, will you? You should think more of the needs for the whole group, instead of rushing off into the fray like a berserker!"

But, of course, Sain would ignore the younger cavalier's words. Simply standing up and heading for the exit of the medical tent with a smile still present on his face, Sain looked back at Kent and waved.

"I'll be fine, mother! And I'm off!"

Reaching out for his green counterpart in an attempt to stop him, Kent ran after Sain out of the tent.

"Sain, wait!"

Ignoring Kent's words like before, Sain continued to walk away, seeming to act as if no one was calling him. Figuring that he wouldn't listen, Kent sighed and held the tent flap open as he watched his older counterpart walk away. Kent cared for his best friend. He really did. But at the same time...he had an odd feeling in his stomach watching the green cavalier, and worse, he didn't know what that feeling was. Deciding to shake the feeling off for now as a simple type of sickness, Kent walked away from the tent as he muttered to himself.

"What a bloody fool..." 

**~Support Lv. increased.~**

**~Current support Lv.: C-Support.~**

**Author's Note:**

> This feels so short...and sorry if there's not much Kent x Sain going on here, I got something planned for their B-Support though...mwahaha~  
> ...Plus, it would probably easier to jam the yaoiness in B and A support, so...eheh. And forgive me for any mistakes, I probably miss them a lot...


End file.
